


friendly competition

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mario Kart, elistrick, from the fact trump is president, i wrote this to distract myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or, the one where they fight over mario kart but not really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters but I wish I did. I also don't own mario kart

The whole thing started mostly out of boredom. The couple was sitting on the couch, mindlessly doing mundane tasks on their phones, when Elisa remembered they'd bought a WiiU and a copy of Mario Kart 8 three months ago.

"I'll challenge you," she'd said playfully.

"You're on," Patrick had responded with a smirk.

After that, it just sort of happened again. Amd again. And again. Soon, Friday nights were spent playing Mario Kart, and when they finished all of it, they even started making up their own rules.

("I'll take an item of clothing off for every race you win," Patrick had jokingly suggested once. He didn't know Elisa would win almost every race that night.)

This Friday night wasn't any different, except they'd decided to finally go to 150 CC mode. It started off OK, but it started getting intense very quickly.

"No!" Elisa shrieked as Patrick passed her again on Mario Circuit. It was their third lap, she was so close to winning...

They crossed the finish line with Patrick in first, who did nothing but smile and do a small fist pump.

Elisa frowned. If she lost another race, she'd have no chance of recovering.

She stayed silent as a plan formed in her head to make sure she'd win.

They started the next track, and Elisa was using her normal strategy up until the final lap. Patrick was right on her tail, damned and determined to win. But she knew what to do.

Just as he edged along the side of her kart, and without taking her eyes off the screen, Elisa leaned over and kissed Patrick, sudden and hard, causing him to drop his controller and lose control of his kart.

Elisa drew back, now in the lead with Patrick trailing far behind. They crossed the finish line and she threw up her hands in celebration.

"That was not fair!" Patrick argued. "That has got to be against the rules."

Elisa stuck her tongue out like a third grader. "Sorry you're a sore loser!"

Patrick just huffed and they continued on to the next track.

Elisa maintained her lead and finished just ahead of him in that one, too, and Patrick was getting visibly frustrated. She promised to herself to make it up to him later, but in the moment, she simply reveled in the taste of victory.

Elisa was ahead in the final lap of the final track, and she was feeling good. As long as she won this one, she'd dominate the tournament.

Then Patrick leamed over and kissed her, just as hard as she had earlier.

Her eyes closed in surprise and she let go of the buttons on her controller. When she finally pulled away, she was four places behind Patrick and losing by a landslide.

They finished out the race with Patrick's victory.

"Asshole," she accused.

"You did the same thing to me!" Patrick pointed out.

"Still," she sighed, and got up to turn the TV off after it saved.

From that night on, they made a rule for no kisses in the middle of a race, although neither of them obeyed it much.

**Author's Note:**

> trump may ruin our lives but he can't ruin our fics


End file.
